Solitude et révélation
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: un est mort, l'autre l'aimai..aujourd-hui il se demande....l'autre revient...mas que veux dire tout ceci..one shot...


Solitude

Je me trouve dans ma chambre...Cette chambre noire, noire comme mon âme....Je me sens si seul, j'ai envie de crier au monde entier mon malheur, ce mal-être qui me ronge depuis le début de cette foutue guerre...J'en ai assez de tuer des personnes innocentes ou bien des soldats...Ce qu'est advenu ma vie, ce n'est rien de plus q'un lambeaux de sentiments refoulés....

Ce soir, je rend les armes! Ce soir, moi le soldat parfait, je m'en remet à la Mort...

Viens me hercher Ô Mort, n'attend plus, je ne supporte plus de voir souffrir les gens, j'en ai assez de voir les 4 autres pleurer un être que j'aime...Duo, tu nous a quitté, tu nous manques, tu ne peux savoir à quel point je regrette de ne t'avoir rien dit sur mes sentiments, je regrettes de n'avoir pus te sauver.

Pourquoi? pourquoi ceci m'arrive à moi? L'Homme sans sentiments qui a été formé à tuer comme une machine, mais qu'est ce que tout cela signifie? Que je dois moi aussi quitter cette foutue terre?

Mais je n'attends que ça, venez!!!vous, les morts, les démons, emmenés moi loin, loin d'ici même s'il faut que je brûle en enfer pour mes crimes,au moins là bas, je ne tuerais plus. Plus jamais le sang ne coulera de mes mains, jamais plus le soldat parfait touchera une arme ou une armure mobile...

Duo, si tu savais comme je t'aime!!! Te savoir loin, très loin de moi, torture mon coeur glacé, enflamme mon âme de larmes en fusion. Le volcan que le prof J avait réussit à éteindre, refait surface....Il veut rugir, crier la peine, la haine et tout ce qu'il ressent!!!

Toutes ces voix dans ma tête, tous ces cris de douleur m'empêchent de dormir, Ils me poussent à vouloir en finir a arrêter de vivre pour tuer..Mais pourquoi vivre alors que je veux mourir? hein? qui peut répondre à ça?.....Personne!! Je suis le seul à pouvoir y penser mais aucune personne ne peut y répondre...C'est trop abstrait et beaucoup trop égoïste de ma part...Personne n'a des sujets, des pensées comme ça....

SI!!! Une seule personnes avait le don de pouvoir comprendre ce genre de réflexion...Duo, à trop vouloir comprendre la Mort, tu as finis par t'en faire emporter...toi, Le Shinigami, le seul et l'unique messager, enfant de la Mort, Toi que J'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerais probablement toujours!! Toi, le merveilleux pilote, tu serais surpris de me voir ainsi, aussi misérable à penser rendre les armes depuis ta mort...Mais regarde, tu étais ma force, ma lumière et maintenant tu n'est plus que chimère oppressante, rêve infini , désir et souhait infondés, morte pour me sauver....

Je ne comprends pas ce geste, toi le bout en train de service, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à me sauver? je te hais pour ça, je te déteste pour ce geste!! Tu as osé me laisser ici sans toi, à me morfondre, à me plaindre de ta mort, de mon amour qui me ronge et de tous ces souvenirs trop douloureux!!! Prends ma main Shinigami et donne moi la Mort!!! Je t'en supplie!! Arrête de venir les soirs me hanté Duo!!! je sens ton souffle glacial me frôler les épaules... A quoi joues tu? Je sens ta présence à chaque instant... Veilles tu sur moi ou cherches tu me troubler?

Ça recommence, ce petit vent, cette main froide sur mon épaule... elle descend dans mon dos et serre ....ahhhhh!!!elle sert!! mais que cherches tu Duo?

Mais? qu'est ce...que? Duo?

"Heero ne baisse pas les bras, tu es fort, plus fort que tu ne le crois.. je suis partis mais je reste dans ton coeur à jamais..je t'aime Heero..n'abandonne pas car je ne suis plus avec toi...les autres comptent sur toi...je compte sur toi...réalise ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir...et seulement à cette condition, si tu me le demande, je viendrais te chercher...je te ferais découvrir un monde de splendeurs et de douceur...un monde où règne ne paix que même les plus sages ne peuvent imaginer mais ton œuvre n'est pas achevée alors continue..je t'aime Hee-chan...au revoir.."

Ce...non j'ai du rêver mais c'était si réel...qu'importe...rêve ou non, je ferais ce qu'il a été dit....je te prouverais mon ange que tu n'es pas partis pour rien...

Je te prouverais au combien tu peux avoir confiance en moi...je t'aime et n'oublie pas de venir à moi quand ma tâche sera accomplie...

Fin


End file.
